Balto enters: The Walking Dead!
by Brythespy
Summary: Enter a post-apocalyptic Alaska infested with Walkers. We read character development from everyone, as the will to survive pushes them all to the breaking point, yet at the same time strengthens the bonds they share. Everyone has their jobs, but the main focus is on keeping everyone alive and safe... And not necessarily from the dead, either. [Many TWD references!] [OC's WA 7477]
1. Prologue

**Notes... Gonna be a lot because this story is gonna be a lot...**

**You should know that I greatly dislike 'anthro' or the act of making balto characters into humanoid forms... You know, like having them wear clothes, walk on two legs, holding a gun etc... But I also love The Walking Dead, and have my own ideas for episodes of the great series. I also love Balto... Imagination is a great and powerful thing, how on earth would you go about injecting The Walkers into 1928 Nome? The imagination fixes that. Use it wisely.**

**So, as you're reading this... Picture them as normal wolves and dogs, you know? They walk of four paws like normal, do no wear cloths except for the occasional hat, and use guns, knifes, everything you see in the walking dead. It's... Going to be hard to imagine... Again, the imagination is powerful, use it correctly and you will see what I see in my mind as I write these characters. Enjoy!**

**Story takes place around the third season of TWD, so in the story, it's about early Fall, 2012.**

Opening Scene

Balto walked alone, down a dusty road, into an old abandoned car lot. He knew where he had to go, he knew who he needed to find, and he knew what was happening. The only problem was that he didn't know _where_ He came from, or anything from the past for that matter. As far as he was concerned, he had no family, no job, no home, and right now, no car.

He smirked as he walked up to a nearly untouched black 2012 Dodge Charger. He always wanted one before the outbreak... Now his wish could be granted. He patted the top of the car for a second before walking off. His destination was the dealers' office, and he found fun in being able to throw a large brick into the side of the 14 foot panel of glass. Satisfied with the loud explosion, he climbed his way in and quickly found where the dealer kept the keys to each car on the lot. He tore out the whole drawer, each key being in its own envelope, it would take a while... Or would it? He stupidly checked the license plate of the car he wanted, then shuffled trough and found the correct file.

He opened it, and examined the cars previous owners. It was a picture of a happy middle aged man, and his admittedly attractive daughter, and her brother. Balto silently felt for the missing member of the picture, the mother, and really hoped deep down that she simply could not make it to take the picture. He tore the keys out of its taped position and slammed the folder closed. He took a deep breath at the memories of his own Mother surfaced, then shook his head for a second and pounded both of his fists down on the counter. The force caused it to nearly break in half.

An idea surfaced, and caused him to form a devious smile, he began to destroy everything. A good way to blow off steam. He laughed as he picked up a rather heavy, but - useless now - plasma screen TV, and tossed it down onto a large glass showcase. He broke every window, and tore apart the walls in the building, throwing chairs off of the second story into various trophies and awards that he figured were fake anyway.

Satisfied, he walked out of the rubble with keys in hand and quickly hopped into his new Dodge Charger.

_"80%ish tank of gas, everything looks like smooth sailing ahead. Anchorage, here I come._" Balto said with a smile.

He yelled in happiness as he flipped the convertible top down and slammed the gas pedal to the floor, instantly hitting 120 MPH along the 600 mile long nonstop highway to Anchorage.

He paid no mind to the few walkers that entered the now destroyed dealers' office, no doubt attracted to the noise he caused.

**THE WALKING DEAD**

(Now play the intro music in your head because that's what I'm doing right now lol)

(**Camera pans to the horizon, shows Balto driving off down an endless Alaskan highway, intro music starts.**)


	2. The newcomers

Camp, 33 miles outside of Anchorage, AK

Siku stands her post, forever watching the tree line for sight of danger. She wears only a large sun hat that was a surprise gift from her mate. Speaking of mate, Kodi had just emerged from the forest with Kaltag and Saba.

Siku's tail begins to wag involuntarily, and she quickly jumps down from her post, which was simply a large rock with an umbrella standing on top of it.

"Anything good?" She asks from a few feet away.

Kodi drops his gear and walks over to her, nuzzling her neck for a bit before answering.

"Not much. Still trying to teach my annoying sister here how to use a crossbow."

"Hey, even I'll admit that's a hard piece of equipment to learn." Kaltag buds in, defending Saba.

"And it wasn't exactly easy with you yelling at me about my posture every five seconds..." Saba added.

"Well, next time you run into a walker let's see how well of a shot you are, scrunched over like this."

Kodi hunched his back over and lowered himself sloppily, mocking Saba.

"Yeah whatever." Saba rejected.

"What's all the fuss about?" Jenna enters from their left.

"Kids being kids..." Siku joked.

"You do realize you're the youngest out here, right?" Saba said with a smile.

"I may be young, but I'm a good shot."

"Can't deny that..." Saba said in a low tone, defeated.

Kodi walks over and picks up his gear before looking around for someone.

"Dad still gone?" He asks his mother.

She sighs "Your father... He does not know that every time he leaves like this it nearly gives me a heart attack."

"He's a better shot than me, which makes him the best in camp." Siku says to both, mock arrogance for herself and to make Jenna feel better.

"Now come keep watch with me. I could use the company." Siku suggested to Jenna.

"Yeah, we're going back out again." Kodi said

"Keep an eye in those two..." Jenna said to Kaltag.

"Of course." He yells back.

Siku and Jenna walk back to their post, and Jenna notices that Siku constantly keeps looking back at Kodi as he disappears into the forest.

She looks back and sees Jenna looking at her, smiling.

"I uh... Can't believe... I'm jealous..." She struggles to say.

"Jealous? Of who?"

"Kodi and Saba."

"You can't be serious... Saba is his sister for crying out loud..."

"I know I know... In my mind I know dead true and proud that they won't ever do anything... But I can't fight off that possessive feeling."

Jenna smiles as the two come to a sit under the umbrella. Siku picks up the scope of a long lost sniper rifle, and uses it as 'monocular' to see out into the field.

"I know how you feel. I also know that wolves are much more possessive of their mates. Hehe it's cute to call you two mates." Jenna giggled, and mocked Siku as she said the word "Possessive".

"You act so childish sometimes..." Siku joked.

"At my age that's a compliment"

"Oh please, 'my age'... You're like what? 28?" Siku guessed.

"Try again... And you're mates with my son, who is 16, you think I had him when I was 12?"

"Well I've seen that before."

"Thanks for the low guess, but I'm 39."

"Wow..."

"I mean damn, you look like you're in your mid-twenties? How the hell do you pull it off..." Siku added.

"I don't know, I guess I just-"

Siku only took a quick look down her scope, and placed a paw on Jenna's shoulder.

"Jenna shh... Walker." Siku cut her off and whispered.

She handed Jenna the scope and pointed it out. About 300m down the field were a small group of 4 walkers inching their way towards the camp.

"Let's go Siku, me and you can handle them." Jenna said with a wink.

Siku agreed and grabbed her hunting knife, a jagged edge that was crafted by her own father.

Jenna grabbed her weapon of choice, a compound bow, 6 foot line, and a quiver with about 10 arrows.

The two women quickly ran to the walkers, Siku smiling at finally getting some action, and Jenna admittedly a bit scared... Siku was like a daughter to her, but at the same time she was a good friend… But she had her flaws… Sure, she was a good shot, and a damn well fighter, but her arrogance could end up getting her hurt.

The two quickly got up to the walkers, and Siku jumped around like she was in a boxing match.

"Come on! Come on you son of a bitch!" Siku teased, snapping at them with her teeth.

"Hey Siku"

Before Siku even turned to Jenna, she had released a charged arrow like lightning, instantly hitting a walker and caused it to ragdoll to the ground.

"Nice one, now it's my turn."

Jenna pointed her bow to a walker, welcoming her to try.

Siku smiled and wielded her knife, she ran into the walker and stabbed it in the forehead, releasing the knife and letting the walker fall with the other. She paid no mind to the blood that shot out onto her arm, and cleaned her knife with her shirt.

Jenna shot and killed another, then Siku finished off the last one with a shot to the neck.

"Ah, that was fun." Jenna said.

"Sure was… Should we do something about the bodies?"

Jenna thought about it for a second, then smiled.

"Nah, lets get the boys to clean it up for us." She joked.

"Sounds great to me."

Dingo and Dakota

Dingo and Dakota were sitting near the camper like they always were; the two brothers were inseparable and shared a mutual dislike of their oldest brother, Kodi, because he was always sent to do the "fun stuff" as they put it. Dingo was the youngest, at 14, but Dakota was only about 3 minutes older than him. Despite their different fur color, they were twins in every other aspect.

"Man when's dad getting back… He said he'd bring more guns and we'd finally be able to have some real fun." Dingo complained.

"That's why they won't let you… Guns aren't supposed to be 'fun'" Dakota said.

"You know what I mean… Killing those walkers _are_ fun. I mean look who has smiles on their faces." Dingo nodded to Jenna and Siku as they returned to their post smiling.

"Siku kicks ass, how the hell did Kodi end up with a sexy beast like her…" Dakota said.

"Dude that's his girlfriend. You can't talk about her like that." Dingo said.

"Not girlfriend, Mate."

"Fine, it's his mate. I don't think he'd like you talking about her that way…"

Dakota stared back at Siku, she was looking the other way, and Dakota watched as she and his mother joked about something, causing both to flip back in laughter.

"Wonder what they're talking about…"

Kodi and Saba

Kodi and Saba were crouched down in a random place deep in the woods. They've used this site as a training ground of sorts for the past few months, and it's been turned into a battlefield. Not one tree within a radius went without a bullet hole through it. Kodi was currently showing Saba how to use a crossbow. Their target was a 2 inch section of log that made a perfect circular target. Kodi painted on a bulls eye using blood from an old catch.

"Now aim down sight, never keep the target off out your crosshairs…" Kodi whispered.

Saba checked herself, posture and all, then corrected everything.

"You're as ready as you'll ever be, now make the shot." Kodi whispered.

Saba held her breath, confirming her aim for a full 15 seconds. Kodi's suspense built up, but he couldn't deny that she was finally doing everything right for once. There wasn't a single thing he could find to nag her about this time… Except one.

"Make the shot!" Kodi said a little higher.

His sudden statement caused Saba to misfire, ended up hitting a tree four feet from her target.

"Damnit Kodi! It's always something with you! Why the hell do you have to mess up my shot like that? Dad's a better teacher… You on the other hand-"

Kodi cut off Saba mid-sentence, and forced her to a nearby tree, pinning her to it as he burned into her eyes, which showed a bit of fear.

"Listen to me… You think a walker is going to stand still and let you take your sweet ass time trying to align the shot? You take 30 seconds to kill your enemy, that's 30 seconds that it has an advantage over YOU."

Kodi, still enraged, aimed to his left with a silenced pistol, and hit the target without even looking at it.

He stared her down for a few more seconds, not even dropping his arm down with the gun still to his right.

Kodi released her and walked back to his earlier spot.

"Now again."

Saba shot a mean look at him, but she knew that he meant well, and finally got her concentration back.

She reloaded an arrow onto the crossbow and pulled it back quickly, a practice that she's been doing perfectly for months now.

This time she only took 5 seconds to get her target into view, and with a quick release of the trigger, the arrow cut through the air and hit the target dead center from 75 feet away.

She excitedly smiled at Kodi, but he did not smile back. He got up from his knees and walked back to camp, grabbing his gear and throwing it over his shoulder after ignoring Saba.

Her smile faded and she ran after him.

"So that's it? Practice is over so quickly?"

Kodi kept silent.

"Kodi…"

"You did good Saba."

He quickly said, then continued ignoring her and focusing on the ground before him.

Saba smiled for a second at his compliment, but sensed something was wrong with her brother.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all. I just don't have to teach you anymore. I'm happy." He said in a bland tone.

Saba turned her head in confusion and opened her mouth to speak before Kaltag entered.

"Hey kids, how'd training go?"

"Saba's done. No longer needs my help." Kodi said with mock happiness.

"Good, Good! Maybe now you two can accompany me as I do the real huntin'." Kaltag said as he lifted a large burlap sack.

"Whoa, what you catch this time?" Kodi asked.

"Wild Boar… No idea they roamed around in Alaska, but hey, you tell me this shit is something else."

"Cool, maybe for once we will have a full dinner!" Kodi joked.

"We can only hope."

"I don't want to eat unless Dad gets back…" Saba said.

"Nonsense… Your father wouldn't want you to starve yourself if he didn't comeback…" Kaltag said.

"What if he never comes back?" Kodi said in a low tone.

"Don't say that you ass" Saba slapped him on his head.

"Yeah, you ass." Kaltag joked.

"No matter. Dad will be back before dark just you watch." Kaltag said.

Balto, new faces.

Balto was nearing the turnoff point, having traveled the full distance allowable via an empty freeway, now he had to drive 20 miles along a wild trail to reach camp.

"_runnin' low on gas… Should have tried to cipher some from a few of those other cars on the lot."_ Balto thought.

He silently hoped that the car would even make it home…

The trail led off of the freeway, and the camp marked it with a flipped over RV, though not so that any others passing by would notice any difference. That was how it is now, nearly a year into the outbreak and the Walkers are not your only enemies out there. Rules of the road were, not to trust anyone, but it goes both ways.

Balto sat back and enjoyed the cool air from the air conditioner, but something ahead made him slam the breaks and turn the car off.

Walkers.

He counted 30 to 40 walkers, a large group, and they were chasing something…

Balto growled in frustration at the four survivors that were no doubt lost in their element. A choice had to be made…

"It's the rules of the road, survival of the fittest." Balto thought.

He turned his car back on and prepared to drive the other way, but something else caught his attention. With them was a little girl, maybe 14 or 15, and instantly reminded him of his own daughters… And Siku.

He stopped, and thought for a good minute, but anger built up inside of him, an internal struggle, whether or not to help these victims…

He looked through the rear window at the four, they were already covered in blood, and looked like they also lost something.

"Fuck… fuck fuck FUCK!" Balto slammed down on his horn and turned to the walker hoard. Using the car horn to lure a larger chunk of the walkers away, he drove in circles, running over a few in the process. He expertly drove around and fish-tailed at just the right angle so that the four were right outside his door.

"Get in! Now!"

A German shepherd/wolf mix quickly jumped into the passenger seat and instantly began to thank Balto. He reminded Balto of himself from just his fur color alone.

His daughter, who looked the same as he did but obviously a more feminine version, jumped into his lap.

Alex began rushing his the two others to jump into the back seats. Walkers were closing in on them from every angle…

"Damnit!" Balto yelled, and pulled out a Remington shotgun. He stood in his driver's seat with a good vantage point 10 feet above the ground, and began picking off the closest ones. Alex helped by pulling out an M1911 standard issue that he kept all these years from his old UNCI days.

"Hunter! Ryan! Move your asses now!" Alex yelled.

Balto paused for a moment to allow the two to catch up, as there were not many walkers anymore to put them in danger.

"Husky mixes?" Balto asked Alex.

"Yeah! They're part wolf too."

"Nice to meet people with similar lineages." Balto said without losing focus on another walker.

He aimed down sight, not even waiting a second before pulling the trigger,

_Click_

"Fuck I'm out!" Balto yelled.

It couldn't have been at a better time, because Ryan jumped in the back, his butt sticking up in the air as he was not used to jumping into a convertible.

"GO! GO! GO!" He screamed regardless as he struggled to move himself.

Hunter was last, not because he was slowest, but because he kept back slightly covering Alex, Alexis and Ryan… A move proved a fatal sacrifice for him.

He jumped onto the car, and celebrated a bit early… Walkers grabbed him by his legs and quickly bit into him, pulled him out of the car and began to feast upon his still alive and screaming body.

"Oh fuck fuck!" Balto screamed, then instantly fell to his seat and pounded on the gas pedal. There were walkers on the back of the car, and if he had chosen to wait just 5 more seconds, they would have overrun the car.

"HUNTER NO! GO BACK YOU ASS!" Ryan screamed, and stood, preparing to jump out of the car.

Alex grabbed him quickly, and shoved him back down in his seat.

"Watch your head guys" Balto said as he flipped a switch and the roof of the car replaced itself.

"No! My brother! God damnit why didn't you protect him!" He yelled at Balto.

"Sit your ass back or you're walking." Alex stopped him.

"We were both out of ammo…" Balto explained without taking his eyes off the road.

"My brother… He's gone…" Ryan covered his face, but he was not crying, more, very, very enraged.

The ride kept quiet for about a minute, Balto concentrating on the road, Ryan more or less no longer in this world, and Alex cleaning the blood from his daughters face and neck.

"She okay?"

"She wasn't bit if that's what you're asking. We… Lost others…"

"God help us…" Balto said a few seconds later.

Alexis pushed her father's hand away calmly and climbed in the back with Ryan. Alex smiled at her as she placed her arm around him to comfort him.

Ryan didn't move, he had his arms on his knees and his face was buried into his hands.

Alexis had a worried face as she moved towards him and gave him a hug.

Ryan finally let it out and let go a few tears, but not enough so that anyone could call him on the fact that he was crying.

A few minutes passed until he finally spoke.

"Alex that daughter of yours is an angel."

"She is… Gets it from her mo…" He trailed off before Alexis could hear it, but she already knew what he was going to say, and hung her head in sorrow.

"How many are you?" Balto asked coldly.

"Just us three now, I guess." Alex said, equally absent of any emotion.

Balto instantly picked up on this wolfdog, not only did he remind him a lot about himself, he saw a leader in him, one that shared his way of focusing on what mattered. Staying alive and ignoring the past.

"Spilled milk?" Balto questioned, wondering if he felt the same way.

"No use crying over it." Alex replied coldly.

Balto chuckled at his words.

Ryan seemed a bit angry at how Alex seemed to not give a damn about what just happened, let alone nearly losing everyone else at camp… His daughter was safe, and that's all that mattered.

"We lost everything! Our families! Our lives! Our camp! Our friends!" Ryan angrily snapped.

"You should sort your priorities…" Alex said in a low tone.

"Yeah, it's like you said losing camp was more important than losing your friends." Balto added without taking his eyes off the road.

Ryan sat back, still angry, but that earned another hug from Alexis.

"We did lose people." Alex finally said to Balto.

"Oh?" he mused.

"Kyle… He was the best damn hunter and gunsmith in our camp… But he was always a slow one, that guy…" Alex said.

Balto noticed a slight alteration of his voice as he said this, and it marked that he did in fact feel for the loss of this Kyle, whoever he was.

"Kyle was always a fatass…" Ryan joked, but in a sad, cheer-up sort of way.

"That he was…" Alex said.

"Then just now… Hunter. This guys brother man… And he saw him just get eaten alive right before his eyes…" Alex said to Balto, then nudged his head over to Ryan in the back.

"He was just talking about how we should move camp… But he wanted to talk about something else… The thought of leaving was tearing him apart on the inside. Ryan kept bringing it up, and of course, Hunter got pissed off and started to curse everyone out. He really has a problem when people don't change the damn subject when he wants too.." Alex remembered.

"He was a good guy." Alexis finally spoke.

"He taught me everything I know…' Ryan added.

The car ride continued its silent trance, the smooth road below them had eventually changed into rough terrain, and Balto was starting to regret choosing this type of vehicle for off-roading…

"Bumpy ride" Alex said.

Within minutes, the four were outside of camp, just far enough so that nobody knew they were back yet. Balto had to talk to them before they entered camp.

He stopped the car and took the key out.

"Look, you know how times are these days. You all seem like good people to me, but the others at my camp won't see it that way." Balto explained.

"I know how it is Balto. As long as we give them time to accept us, we'll happily do whatever needs to be done… Anything so that my daughter can finally sleep safe at night." Alex noble replied.

"Good to hear, because we've got our share of weight that needs to be pulled around camp."

"Like I said, anything. I'd be happy to help. Alexis is also a good shot, she could help keep walkers at bay. And Ryan here is the better hunter out of us two."

"Hunter was a good hunter…" Ryan added.

Balto turned his head at something that he seemed to overlook until now. He moved closer to Alex, and with angle Ryan couldn't hear what he would ask. Not that he was paying attention anyway, he was still a bit out of it with the loss of his brother.

"Was that really his name?" Balto whispered to Alex.

"His mom was a drunk." Alex joked.

Balto looked back at Ryan.

"Well then Ryan. Looks like you'll get along nicely with my son, Kodiak. And Alexis, you'd be happy to know that we've already got a trigger happy teenage girl keeping watch…" Balto said with slight annoyance.

"Daughter of yours?" Alex asked.

"Adoptive daughter fits better."

"I see."

Balto nodded to him and started the car back up.

As he drove into camp, a smile formed as everyone from the camp ran to meet him, happy for his return. He saw Kodi and Saba drop their things and run to meet him, he smiled when Dingo and Dakota fought over eachother and ran. Jenna ran up also, but Siku stayed behind, and only tipped her hat to Balto, to which he waved back.

Kaltag, Nikki and Star emerged from the treeline just in time, and ran to the crowd too.

"Oh thank god." Jenna whispered as she hugged him as soon as he closed the door.

He more or less hid the other three from view as the tinted windows would probably make it a bit hard for them to be seen.

"Two days… TWO DAYS! And what did you even get? A sports car. Great. Yeah, that was worth endangering your family! And yourself! You could have been killed! Then what would-" Balto cut her off with a kiss, to which a few of the others "wooed' too.

Alex chuckled slightly to Ryan.

"Reminds us of home, doesn't it?"

"Make sure you don't fuck this up Ryan." Alex harshly replied.

"Me? How about you drop your macho act and actually care for someone other than yourself and your daughter?" Ryan snapped back.

"Your right, you know you are. I know you are. These seem like good people… Though sights can be deceiving. Let's just hope they like us." Alex said.

"Holy crap dad! Nice wheels!" Kodi said as he placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Yep, and think fast."

Balto threw the keys to Kodi's chest, and he caught it, a result of his razer sharp reflexes that he had learnt to perfect over the past year.

"Really?"

"Yeah, figured a late 16th birthday present is better than no birthday present…"

"Wow dad, you're the greatest!" Kodi said as he hugged his father.

Jenna smiled to him as he looked over Kodi's soldier.

"Who's in the car!" Saba said angrily.

"Here we go…" Alex said, then opened his door. He, Ryan and Alexis jumped out and stood on the other side of the car from the group. All eyes were on the newcomers.

Jenna instantly began to throw looks at Balto.

"Look, I know-"

"I know!"

Jenna cut him off again.

"Listen to me, I know we can't just pick up any old strays we find, but these were in trouble. What was I supposed to do, leave them? They would have been dead just 5 minutes later!" Balto whisper-yelled.

"I would have done the same thing, Dad." Kodi said.

"I wouldn't… Bringing more people here… How can we trust them?" Dingo said, mostly in order to disagree with Kodi.

"Look, how about you talk to them, I drove the past 20 miles with them, we talked… They've lost people… They're like us, trust me. They're. Good. People." Balto said with a firm stare at Jenna.

"Fine… I trust you, though it's them that will have to earn it." Jenna said.

"Let them go Saba." Balto said.

She lowered her gun, that was aimed at the largest wolfdog, Alex.

"Okay good because I wanted to-"

She stopped herself and walked over and shook hands with Alex.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Saba."

"You were just holding a gun to my face…" Alex said coldly.

"It's just practice… I'm nice, honest! But I can't take chances, and as long as my father likes you, then I'll give you a chance." She explained.

"Fair enough." Alex replied, then shook hands with the red-furred husky.

"My names Ryan." Ryan said from behind them.

"Come now, you three. We're just starting Dinner." Jenna put her hand behind Alexis and gently pulled her with the group.

Alex smiled at this, because it meant what he hoped would happen. Maybe once again Alexis would have other females to be friends with, and this older female could be sort of a mother figure to her.

"_This place is perfect for my little girl" Alex thought._

"_Any plans of killing them in their sleep and taking over are out the window. I think we're here to stay."_ He thought with a smile.

"Forget the plan" He quickly said to Ryan.

"Thank god…" Ryan said.

Ending scene, around the campfire, dusk.

The three newcomers joined everyone in their meal as the sun set upon the vast Alaskan wilderness. Newcomers they were, but it didn't take long for them to become part of the family. As you'd expect, Siku and Alexis quickly became good friends, and so did Kodi, Dingo, Dakota and Saba come to accept her as part of the "Teenage group".

They have not seen another kid their age in almost a year and at all times was bombarding her with questions to which she found funny.

Alex got along with Balto and his good friends, Nikki and Kaltag, and their 'pet' Star. Ryan more-so got along with Kodi and Dingo, as they went out on hunts together every day, bonding through a mutual love for guns and killing small animals.

It's good for them to enjoy the time they spend together, because winter is right around the corner, but not that it's something they couldn't handle. They've spent a winter outside before.

Other dangers lurk in the shadows, and they don't necessarily have to be dead.

**THE WALKING DEAD**

**(Cue post-roll with annoying ass teaser for the next episode that spoilers the entire goddamn next episode that I freaking hate… Until next time, chapter three coming next week on AMC… I mean… what? nvm)**


	3. Camp is safe, right?

**P.S. What do you think about the cover art? Lolol I'm not good at arting.**

**Voice acting for the following.**

**Siku – Ellie Goulding**

**Balto – Kevin Bacon.**

**Alex - Jon Bernthal**

Kodi. Months before the breakout.

"You really love her... Don't go crazy man... You're my brother. I'd tear me apart to see you get heart broken." Saba said.

Kodi and Saba were walking home from Balto's boat after spending the morning with their parents, taking the same route they'd always walk if neither of their friends wanted to tag along. Siku had been a mystery, as well as an outcast, but the only thing that mattered to Kodi was that she was his, and that she loved him back.

He had just told Saba his plans to ask Siku to become mates. Surely the town wouldn't accept this pairing, after all she was a full wolf, and he was regarded as the best sled dog in town. Wouldn't it taint his reputation? To Kodi it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He'd run away with her if need be, but luckily enough, everyone pretty much had two stances in the situation. They either accepted it, because they liked Siku regardless, or there were those who simply did not give a damn, and let them be.

"She'd love a ceremony... But isn't she a bit young?" Saba asked.

"Older than me by three months... But she understands that dogs do things earlier than wolves."

"Like... Mating"

"Don't even Saba... That is the last thing on my mind. She's just too cute for that."

"Wow... I kinda want to find a mate like you someday." Saba said as she leaned into his soldier.

The two eventually entered town and of course, Siku was there, playing with Rosie like she would always do. Rosie had, of course, learnt that wolves played a bit more aggressively and had a shorter tolerance level than dogs, so she altered her games with Siku a bit.

"Look at that... Think you'd see a little girl playing with a wolf? In this town? The most close minded, wolf hunting town in all of Alaska..."

"The lesser of evils." Saba said.

"Siku is an angel." Kodi said in a low voice as he watched her play.

"So you gonna ask her now or what?"

Kodi smiled back at Saba, then looked to Siku and Rosie playing, oblivious to the two watching them, and shook his head slowly. Kodi thought about it hard… Asking Siku this would change everything, and what if it wasn't for the better? Perhaps Saba was right, let her enjoy her years of being a pup.

"Nah... I'll just give her a year or two to be a kid." Kodi decided.

Present day, 33 miles outside Anchorage, AK.

Balto and Siku.

Balto and Siku had shared in the unfortunate task of retrieving walker corpses and burning them... Balto was more than fit to do it, and wouldn't want anyone else to have to, but Siku seemed to want to help, when Kodi, Kaltag or any of the other men at the camp could have easily taken her place.

Balto and Siku both grunted as they lifted a rather fat walker into the back of Kaltag's rusty old truck. Siku took a second to examine it, because for whatever reason, the walkers seemed to intrigue her.

"Done?" Siku asked Balto.

"We've got four more in the field back there. Let's bring these to the river first." Balto suggested.

Siku nodded then jumped on the back of the truck, choosing to ride with the pile of walkers.

Balto hopped in and turned the truck on, signaling Siku, who hit the side of the truck in response. The drive down a muddy, unsafe steep trail into the forest, that led down to a large bayou. Sure it wouldn't seem smart for the group to dump bodies into this bayou, but their source of water was a small creek miles from here. This Baotou was close, and deep enough, so they used it to dump the bodies in, then let them float down river, disappearing from view as you looked down into the horizon.

Siku loved the ride, going into a huge forest, trees high above, sounds of birds and various animals in the distance. It was calming to her, almost calming enough for her to forget who or what she was riding with…

With a growl, one of the walkers from the pile jumped up, and suddenly became animate. Siku yipped in surprise but quickly wielded her knife. She went up to stab it, but the truck hit a bump, or a tree root and caused her, along with the pile of walkers to jump up, and she fell out of the truck.

The zombie quickly followed and rolled out lazily.

Siku fell and rolled a few times, an expert way to land after falling out of a truck going 30, and quickly stood with her knife wielded.

With a short battle cry, she ran up and stabbed it in the brain, then she turned the knife before kicking the zombie back.

She was breathing heavily, but had a smile on her face. She really did enjoy killing these monsters.

Balto of course, quickly came to the rescue a bit late and jumped out of the truck.

"Oh shit you okay Siku?" He asked as he looked down at the dead walker.

"Yeah... Try to make the ride a bit smoother next time, okay?" Siku joked.

"I'll take note of that..." Balto said as he helped her stand.

Balto and Siku threw the walker in the back then drove off, eager to complete the task at hand.

Kodi and Saba.

"You're doing good Saba. Shit a few more of these small rodents and maybe well have an appetizer." He teased.

"I don't see you caught anything." Saba said.

"I will soon enough..." Kodi said in a low tone as he crouched low and looked through the trees.

Saba got low too and looked down the scope of her crossbow at what he was looking at. As she moved her gaze from the scope to the left to see that Kodi was already lining up a shot with his silenced pistol.

"No way you can-"

Shots fired interrupted her, and she ran off after Kodi, he jumped up as soon as he landed the shot, immediately sprinting towards it. Kodi and Saba dodged trees, expertly navigating the forest grounds as they reached his target. A buck.

"Well that sure is better than my catch..." Saba said as she looked over the buck.

Kodi had struck it right between the eyes at nearly 60 meters and through tree cover. It was a mystery how his bullet reached its target rather than hitting a tree along the way.

"Yep... You've got to learn to curve the bullet." Kodi said.

He kept a serious face and Saba even began to believe him, but a laugh and a shake of his head told Saba that it was a joke.

"Let's go. Looks like we don't have to stay out here hunting anymore." Saba suggested.

The two helped carry the still bleeding deer back to camp, and when they reached it, Kodi was happy to see that Siku and his father had returned.

"Holy crap is that a whole deer?" Balto asked surprised.

"Yep. Me and Saba found something alright."

"Please. You made the shot..." Saba said.

"Well you helped carry at least." Kodi joked.

Siku ran up and hugged Kodi, something that tore her apart every time he went out on a hunt. She simply believed that he would not return every time he left.

"Hey. I told you I'd always come back." Kodi said as he rubbed her head and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I don't doubt that." Siku said.

She buried her face into his chest, not wanting to leave his warmth, but then she noticed her friend standing a few feet away.

"Alexis! About time you've woken up." Siku ran to her and motioned her to follow.

Kodi shook his head with a smile as he watched the two teenage girls walk off to Siku's post.

"There she goes again. I'm starting to get a little jealous." Kodi joked to Balto.

"Jealousy is for the weak… Siku loves you, what ever happened to you getting off of your ass and asking her to become lifemates?" Balto said with a stern look.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" Kodi replied.

Balto sighed and walked off, but Kodi followed him. He had bothered Kodi about it for months now…

"Look. I know nothing of wolf culture… Yet my mother was supposedly the deity of wolves. If it's a lifemates ceremony she wants, then you should respect her discussion as a wolf. "

"I suppose so… But"

"But what?"

Kodi looked over at Siku. Her and Alexis were giggling as they watched Dakota try and help Jenna skin the deer. He failed continuously.

Siku seemed happy that way, no responsibilities… Well, she did have responsibilities… Everyone in camp did. But he didn't want her to have _that_ responsibility.

"Siku's so young and innocent. It'd be selfish for me to want to take that further… I wanted to give her more time to just be… A kid you know?"

"You're acting like you two becoming life mates is going to change that…"

"I know, I know. But I don't want her to feel obliged to change."

Balto chuckled for a sec and smiled as he looked at his son. He could read him like a book.

"You're afraid of rejection."

"No I am not!"

Balto changed his stance and got in Kodi's face.

"Then why don't you ask her!"

"Why do you care so goddamn much!"

Balto seemed to be a bit more frustrated then he should have been. Kodi couldn't put his paw on it… For some reason, him becoming mates with Siku seemed to be a big topic on his mind.

"Nevermind then. But when things don't stay the same don't you feel sorry for yourself for a single fucking second." Balto snarled, then walked off the other way with a growl.

"What the hell is up with him?" Saba said.

"Fucking psycho he is…" Kodi replied as he stared his father down.

Ryan, Alex and Kaltag.

The three of them were down at the shallow creek, turning what was supposed to be work, into a little fun. Admittedly, to Alex it was more, Ryan and Kaltag being annoying to him in every possible aspect.

"God damnit you two do you have to be such fucking pups." Alex snarled.

Ryan looked at him with a flat face then splashed water in his face.

Alex looked back pissed, and even Kaltag stopped when he growled.

He jumped Ryan, pushing him into the water, then walked off with a low laugh.

"What a dick…" Ryan said as he stood up.

"What's his problem anyway?" Kaltag asked.

Ryan and Kaltag watched Alex as he disappeared into the trees of the forest.

"Don't blame him though… He's had it rough growing up."

"What happened?"

"Well for one, he didn't have a single friend until he was out of High School."

"That turned him into a cold asshole?"

"He didn't have friends…" Ryan continued. "Because his parents constantly told him that nobody would ever want to be his friend. He told me one time, years ago, that his parents never expected him to accomplish anything,., and they constantly told him that."

"That's rough…"

"And another thing that he wouldn't dare talk about… I only know because I talked to his wife about it... His parents used to beat him."

"Poor guy… We should talk-"

"Never. I've known the guy for years and we have not once talked about anything. That's how we are still 'friends'" Ryan said moving his fingers like quotation marks as he used the word 'friends'.

Ryan and Kaltag lifted the rest of the buckets out of the shallow creek and walked off after Alex.

Three hours later

Dusk fell upon the Alaskan outback, in this central part of a huge valley, Mt. McKinley could be seen in the distance, an untouched landscape that continued on, and would continue on for years regardless of the walkers. They've destroyed everything, killed off 99.9% of the entire population, destroyed infrastructure, halted development of anything to forward man into the future. Research, learning, culture, inhibition… It was all no more. But if you looked at the pristine landscape before the camp, none of that would matter. It was always there, and would always be there… So in the end, who had the better plan?

Once again, the entire camp was seated around a large campfire. A 5 gallon pot of delicious soup was boiling over the flame for the past two hours. Balto and Alex had, for the past hour or so, been BBQ'ing Kodi's catch. Times like this and you wouldn't know there was an apocalypse out there… Everything just seemed peaceful, serine, without a problem in the world.

Siku, Kodi, Dingo, Dakota, Saba and Alexis were the teenagers of the group, and they had chosen their own spot to eat at away from the adults.

Kaltag sat with Nikki, Star, Ryan and Jenna.

They were content with preparing food for the children, and as soon as Alex and Balto brought the rest of the venison meal to the table, the group was alive with the chatter of the day, and click clacks of spoons, plates and such. A 5 gallon water tank provided by Ryan and Kaltag from the creek, was carefully managed by Kodi as he had to lift the entire thing to pour one cup at a time.

At the moment, everything was just fine, but it's when you get cocky and think everything is going to be fine… When everything becomes not fine.

_The entire camp turned at a distant cry for help in the pitch black woods just beyond the camp._

**THE WALKING DEAD**

**Next time on AMC's The Walking Dead:**

**Balto and Alex are faced with a hard decision.**

"**Just leave this goddamn place Balto! You can't help your family like this… You're going to lose th-"**

**Balto cuts him off with a shove.**

**Alex smiles slightly, then jumps Balto, knocking him to the ground and raising his fist, ready to strike.**

**Balto gains the upper hand and flips him over, he pins him down as Alex is furious. But he listens to Balto.**

"**Listen here Alex, and you listen good. I want to see you and Alexis survive, but if you think traveling 2400 miles just for the faintest hope that your wife is there, you're going to die trying. If you're going to leave, fine. Don't think I'll be there to save your ass again."**

**(Cue outro music)**


	4. UNCI, and camp invaders

Balto and Kodi, two months before the outbreak

"So son, how was your run today? You guys got home pretty damn fast this time."  
"Same old same old… Though, today we ran into Siku a few miles outside of town."  
"That girl… I tell her not to go into the forest and she does it anyway…"  
"Well, what are you going to do? Take the wolf out of the wolf?" Kodi joked.  
"I guess it's as impossible as it will ever be…"

Kodi looked at his father as he looked out beyond the trawler into town. Siku was there, playing with Rosie and Jenna…

"Both of our mates playing together with a human like they're puppies… You ever feel like its unreal?" Kodi asked.  
"Son, you were born into fame… No offense, but I was an outcast, prepared to live alone for the first 4 years of my life."  
"Oh yeah… I'm sorry I guess…"  
"Don't be…" Balto sighed before he continued, then he turned to Kodi with a smile. "And not a day goes by that I don't ask myself if this is unreal… I have your mother, the prettiest dog in town…"  
"And I have Siku… The prettiest wolf in the forest…"  
"Well, I also have you, and your sisters and brothers. My life couldn't be any greater at this moment…" He looked back to town. "Perhaps, there is something more…" Balto added.  
"What?"  
"Me and your mother don't have grand-kids yet."  
"Dad!" Kodi playfully shoved him.  
"Just enjoy each other for now son. You've got all the time in the world." Balto assured him.

Kodi and Balto continued their talk for a few hours on top of the highest deck, overlooking the Bering Sea. Topics ranged from what A future Kodi and Siku would have together, to how proud he was that Kodi was finally lead dog. Then, when it really came down to it, Balto asked Kodi when he planned on asking Siku to become his lifelong mate... To ask her to marry him...

Camp, 33 miles outside of Anchorage, AK.

Everyone on the camp was frozen... Everyone except for Kodi and Saba, who quickly organized the camp as they prepared for whatever dangers the noise might bring.

"Someone's in trouble! Should... Should we help them?" Siku asked.

"No way... No way you're going out there alone. Kodi and Saba, keep guard. Lets go Siku." Balto quickly commanded.

Siku nodded and grabbed her handgun. Weapon of choice, but she always had that knife with her wherever she went.

Alex watched the group. How quick they reacted to a scary cry for help... It reminded him of his old days at the UNCI. Though most of the time it was just a drill, the entire camp reacted like lightning. Everyone looked out for each other, and made sure not a single person was left behind. Alex even let a small smile creep onto his face as he watched Saba and Kodi. It reminded him of how he and...

Alex growled, blinded by rage as the thoughts of the UNCI evacuation plan fell through so quickly.

"Dad? What's wrong? I'm already scared..." Alexis said.

"It's nothing sweetie, now go to sleep. Nothing short of God himself is going to prevent me from keeping you save." He assured her.

Alexis nodded and curled herself into a ball beside him. Alex hummed a tone to calm her, and closed his eyes too as he sat next to her, gently stroking her back. He had to find his happy place... Find a happy place... He thought. All it did was remind him of the UNCI. Who was lost behind... More, who was left behind.

Once more he angrily growled and slammed his fist down onto the ground beside him.

Alexis looked up at him and matched his gaze a second time before he turned away from her.

"Stay here Alexis. I'll send someone to come and keep you company... I need to blow off steam..."

"Okay daddy." She replied.

"Daddy... Daddy...daddy...daddy..." Her words echoed in his mind as he left the tent.

Alexis was so innocent in all of this. What foul game was this where she had to hope and pray that she would live to see another day...

Alex shook his head and cracked his neck before walking off. For now he'd join the others at camp to clear his head.

Balto and Siku.

The two wolves were out into the forest, a dark and disturbing place... You could barely make out the trees and every once and a while it looked like a walker ready to attack! But not to the trained eye. Siku and Balto found themselves out in the wilderness yet again, being the best shooters on camp (minus Alex and Alexis, since they haven't properly tested them yet).

But this time it was different. They weren't hunting. They were looking for something... Someone. Out here in the forest nearly midnight, and to make things even scarier, this certain somebody screamed out in help...

"Sst, balto." Siku quietly signaled him.

Balto nodded and walked ahead of Siku, before checking his left and right flanks.

"I swear it came from here somewhere..." Balto whispered.

"Use your nose..." Siku said.

Both of them tried eagerly to pick up something. Anything. Nothing. It was as if the scream was unreal...

He looked back at Siku and shrugged his shoulders. They began to walk back when they heard something.

Gunshots.

Without a second to spare, they ran off as quickly as possible back to camp. Shots fired meant that something had invaded the camp, and the normal protocol to take it out silently failed through.

"Oh no... Oh god... Oh no..." Balto muttered as he jumped over roots.

"Balto don't worry man I bet-"

Another gunshot cut her off... This time it was a shotgun blast.

"Pick your ass up!" Siku now said as she zoomed past him.

Once the two reached camp... The sight before them nearly caused Balto to faint, and Siku the same.

They were not alone at camp.

There were at least three intruders that they could count already... One held a gun up to Dakota, Dingo, Saba and Jenna.

Another held Kodi by the neck with a knife to it, threatening to slit his throat if Balto or Siku made another move.

The third now came up with Alexis, gun jabbed into her back, forcing her to walk forward.

Balto stood with his mouth open as he stared down the apparent leader.

"Nice camp you guys got here." He said.

This was an odd colored wolf, sandy yellowish taste to a normal Wolfe coloring, though the other two goons were wolf as well, and most likely pure.

"Wha... What do you want..." Balto said.

Siku never removed the wolf from her iron sights as she held her pistol aimed at his face.

"Oh. We want your camp. And... We'll take the pretty wolf girl too." He said, motioning to Siku.

"That's not going to happen..."

Balto quickly drew his hunting rifle on him and aimed down sight.

The wolf did not move, but laughed and pressed his knife deeper into Kodi's neck.

Kodi started to gag and forced his breathing.

"No! Kodi!" Siku yelled.

"Please... Just take everything, but leave my family safe... We've got a war on our hands... But our fight is with the dead!" Balto pleaded, but the amount of strength behind his words could lead an army of men into a hell and back, and they still be eager to hear his words.

"That isn't entirely true. See, I believe in a certain code. Survival of the fittest.

"Why not work together against the common enemy! Why fight with others who are on the same team as you!" Balto yelled.

Nobody moved their positions. Siku and Balto, still with their guns aimed at the wolfs face, and the other two goons ready to pull the trigger into either Alexis's neck, or into the brains of Dingo and Jenna. One wrong move would spill doom for both sides...

In all the chaos, Balto did notice someone was missing…

Alex. Old habits die hard.

Alex lied to his daughter about joining the others at camp. Well, it didn't seem like a lie to her, because he genuinely wanted to join them, but as soon as he led the tent he had another idea.

The moon was right... And with everyone occupied with that noise in the forest, he figured he could take a stroll on his own into the other side of camp to get his mind off of things. He walked for a while too; as such nagging memories would not die so easily.

He stopped just a few minutes later at a tree, and punched it hard. It was avoid way to vent, because he was furious. All this anger built up since the day he was forced to leave the UNCI... He lit a cigar and allowed himself to visit that day in his mind once more.

UNCI base near Eatonville, Washington, flashback.

"Liz... Hide in the bomb shelter... I promise I will be back for you." Alex yelled.

"I will! Now go! Save our daughter! I love you Alex! Don't ever forget it!" She yelled back.

"And I love you!" Alex stared at her for a few more seconds before slamming the bunker door angrily.

Right as he did this a hoard of hundreds of walkers filled the hallway.

"Oh shit!" He yelled and made his way out of a door.

Alex ran and ran, to a small chopper that was waiting for him and Liz specifically. It was driven by his best friend, Kyle, and was the only Heli that hadn't left the scene yet.

"Run run run! Come on!" Hunter and Ryan screamed as they pulled him up.

"Elizabeth?" Kyle questioned before he took off.

"She's... Safe! Now get this piece of shit airborne!"

Ryan patted Alex on the shoulder and looked at Hunter. Both were wondering what he meant that leaving Liz behind was safe, but they wouldn't dare question him.

"I promise... I'll come back for you..." He muttered to himself.

Liz was safe where she was. Alone in a bomb shelter that was meant to support the entire base. It was a dedicated wing that extended as far underground as a few hundred meters. She had a lot of room, sure, but another thing she had was food, supplies and guns. A stockpile that was meant to support a population of up to 800 people for two whole years, as now all hers.

Alex had to leave her behind, but right now this was probably the safest place in the world.

Alexis was at school during the outbreak, and when it happened, the entire school evacuated to the stadium like the rest of the schools in the area did. Seattle had its fair share of football and baseball games, and CentryLink field was a massive arena, what once held the record for the highest turn out, now held the entire cities' school population.

The stadium was guarded by army personnel at all entrances, and the only real way to leave and enter was via helicopter right down onto the play grass.

Alexis was scared, and stayed close to her friends, until a helicopter she recognized made its appearance above the field.

"Dad!" She yelled and ran to it as it landed.

Alex jumped down the remaining three feet and crouched as Alexis ran into his arms.

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad you're safe..."

"Me too dad, I lov-"

A huge explosion threw everyone in the stadium off their feet. The army was as confused as anyone was, and only when things calmed down did they know what had a happened. A helicopter crashed into the side of the stadium, front side, and caused it to collapse.

The army sounded alarms and sirens and quickly organized along the blast zone. All that was left of the 300 or so people who were on the seats at the time, were nothing but rubble and an aggressive fuel-driven inferno.

It got quiet for a few minutes as the army formed a blockade, protecting the school children. And their parents, until a sniper called from the top of the stadium.

The commander took his hat off as he listened to the radio transmission, and when the sniper was finished, he dropped the radio and grabbed the stadium loudspeaker. He said that an army of walkers were going to overrun the Stadium any minute now…

"We will remember this day like it was the usual. We all went to work, school, went about our daily routines. Now we've got a new war on our hands."

Everyone in the stadium was locked on his words.

Alex held Alexis close as he looked down range at the wall of soldiers.

"I wish l luck to everyone out there... It isn't much, but an event like this, we take what we can. Stick close to your loved ones, families-"

The loud speaker was cut off by gunfire...

"Theeey're heeeere!" One soldier yelled out over the silence.

The entire stadium erupted into screams of fear as thousands of walkers quickly, and effortlessly overran the soldiers.

"Come on! Let's get out of here." Alex said, somewhat calmly.

They jumped into the helicopter, but as soon as Kyle started it up, they were rushed by survivors.

"Please! Take me with you-"

"Help us!"

"You can't just abandon us!"

Alex looked back at Kyle, wondering why they hadn't ascended yet.

"I can't take off! Their weighing us down!" Kyle yelled.

Alex growled and grabbed his standard issue P90-i, and fired into the air.

"Everyone off of the heli, now!"

A large amount of the crowd obliged and cleared an area around the helicopter.

All except for one woman.

"P-please... Sir... Take my son... Please..."

The lady held up her 1 year old and had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Alex.

"We've got to take off now!" Kyle yelled.

But Alex was frozen.

"I... I can't. I'm sorry." He said.

"Please!" The lady said.

He knelt down, and she grabbed his hand tightly. The plead of a mother begging for her child's safety was one of the few things in the world that affected Alex. Hunter and Ryan, no doubt would not have been able to handle it…

"My son… Take my son!" She pleaded.

"I... I can't! Leave me alone!"

Alex shoved her away and kicked her in the face. Alexis cried in horror as she fell and was nearly trampled by the crowd.

Soon the helicopter was airborne, and Alex watched the lady and her son running away with the crowd... There were maybe 2000... But it didn't matter.

From high above, it was a battlefield, with one side of the complex destroyed and still smoking, and a hoard of thousands of walkers flooded into the stadium. A separation of the crowds could be seen, one of the walkers, and one of the living, who were defenseless, and they were running into a trap.

No escape. No survivors.

Alex held Alexis close as the helicopter sped off from the scene many hundreds of feet below them.

Their destination was Nome, Alaska.

Alex, present day.

He finished his cigar and tossed it into the night. He was ready now... Ready to get back to camp, and hopefully back to a peaceful sleep.

Not this time though.

Alex jumped as he heard gunshots back at camp, and he ran as quickly as he could, eager to get back to Alexis.

When he got there, just outside of the treeline, he heard new voices.

He was behind it all, and he could see a new hostile wolf holding Kodi by this neck... He could see one more holding the rest at gunpoint... And to the left.

Alexis was being led out by another with a gun at her back.

Alex was smart, no doubt about that. He knew if he showed his face now, he'd either be shot, or someone else was going to be shot. So he took training from the only place he knew.

The UNCI.

As he was still hidden, Alex climbed up into a tree, and noted out his targets. There were only three of them...

"Oh. We want your camp. And... We'll take the pretty wolf girl too."

He overheard the leader say.

What a disgusting asshole... What on earth would you want with Siku? This went against any moral codes Alex was brought up with. You never, ever touch a female, let alone a teenage girl. And he was sure that he meant to take her to…

Alex smiled a bit as he formulated his plan. Alexis was at gunpoint... But so was Balto's entire family. Surely he could out take all three out at once? Or... Could he?

Alex slowly drew his pistol, checked the clip...

Four. He had four bullets.

"Better not miss then." He muttered.

He picked his target. It had to be the leader, it was obvious. He could choose one of his goons, but he would probably just kill Kodi anyway as they were most likely expendable.

If he grabbed the leader, he could threaten to kill him if the other two did not drop their weapons.

Yes! That's the plan.

Decided, he began to climb down the tree, but obviously he had gotten a bit rusty...

He fell from the high branch, and onto his knife, as it stabbed him in his own leg.

"Aaahg!" He yelled, but instantly retracted himself.

He wheezed in pain, and took many breaths, trying to suppress his cries of agony.

"Hey, what was that?" He heard one of them say.

Alex shuffled and struggled to move silently into the bushes near him before the wolf could find him.

"It sounded like someone fell from the tree haha. Whoever is out here trying to be a hero? Just to let you know it won't matter in the end!" He yelled to nobody.

He was trying to look around for whoever made the sound, but little did he know, Alex was in the bush right at his feet.

Taking advantage of his enemy, Alex quickly tripped the wolf with his good leg and instantly covered his mouth before slitting his throat.

"Hey! What the fuck!" The other said as he saw his partner fall to the ground.

"What is it? Well? Go check!" The leader said.

He continued to hold Kodi by the neck, but Kodi made his move. With no other wolves to risk shooting his family if he tried to get free, literally nothing was preventing him from stopping this guy.

He quickly forced his arms through the wolves' and knocked the knife from his hand, sending it flying in the air.

"Kodi! Duck!" Siku yelled.

The wolf yelled in anger and drew his pistol at Kodi, who then ducked down just the right second for Siku's bullet to zoom past his ears and into the forehead of his attacker.

The wolf instantly fell to the ground and just as fast, Siku and Balto ran to Kodi.

Alex stood now, from out the bushes and easily overpowered the remaining invader and cracked his neck with a yawn, as if he was bored with it already.

Ignoring the body that fell to his feet, he limped back to camp as Alexis ran up to hug him.

"Daddy! Oh my god I was so scared."

"Ahh! Watch it!" He twinged as the knife shifted a little bit.

"You're hurt!"

"It's nothing. You're safe, and that's all that matters."

Alex knelt down on his good leg and held Alexis so that this time she wasn't touching his knife… That was still embedded into his thigh.

Balto ran to his family to comfort them and was thanking God that they were safe and sound at this point.

And then, Kodi and Siku walked up to Alex.

"Thanks for the help Alex. I don't know if we would have gotten off as easily if you hadn't stopped those two." Kodi said.

"It was nothing. Nobody threatens my little girl." Alex stopped his smile and looked at the two. "Oh… And this camp, I guess." He added.

After a while the camp fell back to normal, though with Siku and Kodi still keeping watch, and Balto and Jenna tended to Alex's wound. Kaltag, Nikki, Star and Ryan were still sound asleep in the RV, and had no idea of the potential attack. Saba, Dingo and Dakota moved the bodies of the invaders off-site to be disposed of in the same fashion as the walkers.

They were scum, they were no better than the dead. Then again, by that logic, was anyone at the camp?


	5. Moving on

33 Miles outside of Anchorage, AK.

It has been nearly an hour since the camp was "visited" by a group of three survivors who threatened to kill everyone off in the camp. Sure, by now most everyone had seen Walkers, Guns, killing, death. But nobody was expecting the living to be such a threat too.

Jenna was re-applying Alex's bandage onto his wound because it had already soaked with blood, and she was genuinely concerned, because his wound was starting to become infected. She gave him a water bottle, that being the only thing she could provide at this time, and then walked off to Balto.

"I think he might be dealing with a deadly infection… We all know what happens when-"

"No. It won't come to that. Don't worry, me and Kodi are going for another run in the morning. We will get him anti-biotics." He said with a stern voice.

"I don't like you leaving me…"

"I'd rather you stay at camp where it's sa-" He cut off with the "f" sound trailing behind.

Camp was not safe, and not only did he, but everyone else know that was the truth.

Balto sighed and walked over to Alex, who was sitting on a log cleaning his knife with an old rag.

"That's a nice piece. Is that UNCI issue?"

"What do you want Balto." Alex said in a mock annoyed way.

"Look, you saved my family… Saved everyone in the camp. It was before, but it is even more so now, part of your decision to vote for the group. You've got your daughter to look after, so your vote counts as two."

"And what are we voting on?"

"We can't deny what just happened. We might be moving camp, and I'm open to suggestions on where we should move to."

"Fine, I'll think of something."

"Thanks. And don't worry about that wound, me and my son are going to get antibiotics in the morning."

Alex ignored him and continued cleaning the dried blood from his blade that, just an hour before was embedded into his thigh.

Balto was more or less confused by his reaction, but figured it was probably just how he was. After-all, he only knew Alex for a few days.

He walked to the center of camp, in the middle of everyone, and they already had their eyes on him awaiting his address the group like he always did. Kodi smiled and shook his head at the sight of how his father seemed to naturally draw attention, and made everyone focus on him before he even started talking.

"I hate to say this, but our camp isn't safe. It wasn't safe before, and what just happened was a reminder of the dangers out there. Sure, we've all seen walkers... Guns... Killings and death. But when you come to the realization that the living are out to get you just as much as the dead? Well you've got to make decisions. You've got to live smarter if you want to survive."

"So now is the time to think. We need to move. There is no telling that the three from earlier were part of a larger group. We might run into problems from the living soon as well, and with winter coming along faster than we can manage, I would hope we find shelter better than a thin tent to sleep in. Any suggestions?"

The group stay quiet for a few seconds before Saba raised her hand.

"What about we go West! There weren't people living out there before, so maybe there aren't many walkers!" She explained.

"Yeah, and no doubt the colder air and snow should affect them somehow." Siku added.

"Good, good. But we can't just blindly travel West. We need direction. A destination." He said.

Balto was a little surprised when Alexis chimed in, and noted how Alex cocked his head when she spoke.

"What about Nenana? My dad used to work at a UNCI base there! Maybe it's safe!"

Alex quickly walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder, signaling her to stop talking.

"There is nothing left of Fort Nenana. Any and all forces had been eliminated just two days into the outbreak... My best friend was stationed there at the time..." Alex said.

He finally joined the group and sat down next to Alexis with a grunt of pain, and listened to Balto closely.

"So Nenana is out of the question... I say we move to an Inuit village somewhere, you know, live off the land." Balto explained.

"Good idea." Siku said.

"Why an Inuit village?" Jenna asked.

"Because, no doubt they've already got it started for us, and they're oblivious to the outbreak."

"Plus we could easily fight them off of they don't leave." Alex added.

Everyone looked at him with mean eyes as if he had just cursed the devil.

"What... What? It was only a joke..." He said.

"Then it's settled. My best guess was to try out Whitmoore creek. There's a small settlement where the river splits in two. Maybe they'll be welcoming of us. If not, then Alex made a good point." Balto said.

The group all agreed on this movement, and by morning, they were ready to set off.

The next day, Balto and Alex.

Balto and Alex stated each other down. For everyone else at the camp it was nothing but a piss fight between the two. Balto wanted to go to Whitmoore creek. His reasons were valid, fresh water, good woods for hunting, and hundreds of miles from any remains of a city. And that meant it was safe from walkers.

Alex, on the other hand wanted to go to Nenana, because to him, the UNCI base the was stationed there was their best chance at survival.

"Yesterday you said the base was dead. No survivors! Now you want to go back!?" Balto yelled.

"Yeah. I said the base is dead. The people there. We get to that base, and we could hold our own for... Months! Years!" Alex replied.

Kaltag and Ryan stood by, in case this turned into more than an argument.

"Haha, Balto. You're so naive man. You think we could just barge in on a goddamn village, and they'll welcome us? We're outsiders a the very least." Alex mocked laughter.

Ryan wanted to get a word in now. Maybe he could make the two settle on a decision.

"Alex, Alex. Back down man... Balto is just trying to look out for us."

"Oh, is that it then? You siding with Balto? Fine, man, that's just fine. I don't need any of you."

Alex turned from the rest and walked off, but then looked at Alexis and Siku as they helped each other clean their guns. He even took a second to make sure they weren't loaded. God forbid there be an accident. Then it dawned upon him... Alexis, for the first time in months, had friends again. When their group was lost outside Anchorage, Alexis was the only teenager, and the only girl at that, in the group. Now, she had other kids her age to hang out with, she had the default care and, dare he say it, motherly attention of Jenna, and most of all, a best friend that matched her personality, looks and stubbornness.

Alex turned back to Balto and the group but Ryan was already trying to speak to him.

"Alex dude... Just think about Alexis. You've already lost Liz"

Alex froze up, and upon sensing this, so did Ryan.

Without a sound, Alex instantly raised a fist quick and swift, and decked Ryan right in his face, knocking him over.

"Dad!" Alexis said.

Ryan stood and wiped the blood from his nose. He stared Alex down, but Kaltag instantly stood in front of him, trying to prevent further fighting. Alex chuckled and turned away from the two.

"Balto. I wish you and yours good luck, but me and Alexis are leaving." He finally said.

Both Siku and Alexis said nearly at the same time.

"What!?"

"We're not arguing. We are going to Nenana. Balto and the rest here are free to do whatever they want."

"But..." Alexis protested. "Okay..." She hung her head low and followed her father.

Alex and his daughter were silent, and so was the entire camp as the two walked to their car. Alexis looked back at Siku one more time, and they both had a near identical face. Kodi held Siku and rubbed her shoulders to comfort her a bit as he too, watched the two leave.

"Don't worry Siku. You'll make new friends in no time."

Siku turned to him with a look of slight annoyance towards his statement.

"I don't care about that! What if they get killed! What If Nenana isn't safe! Alexis told me that her dad doesn't even let her use a gun!"

Balto stood looking at them with his arms crossed as he heard Siku talking.

"Siku... I may not agree with Alex's choices, but I do not doubt for a second his ability to protect that girl. She's got nothing to worry about." Balto said.

Alex quickly got their things packed, and jumped in the car, followed by Alexis.

Siku brushed Kodi off and quickly ran to their car. Alex rolled his window down and looked at her, wondering what she wanted, but she ignored him and walked to the other side. Alexis rolled her window down and Siku motioned for her to give her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too Siku." She said as she stood out the window and hugged her back.

Siku tapped her side softly, causing her to look down. She had slipped her knife into Alexis's pocket, and smiled back at her.

"Take care of yourself." She said.

Alexis smiled and better hid the knife. She knew how much it meant to Siku, and she was going to honor her present. For starters, she hid it better so her father didn't find it. No doubt he'd confiscate it from her.

Siku watched them drive off before returning to Balto and Kodi. The rest of the camp was already done packing their supplies away, and soon they loaded into their respective vehicles. Balto still hadn't moved since Alex left, and finally patted Kodi on the back.

"Let's go son. Won't you show Siku your new wheels?" He said as he threw the keys to him.

Kodi smiled at him, then to Siku. She returned a smile of mock worry, as he seemed a bit too happy about finally being able to drive.

With Alex gone, Ryan naturally rode with Nikki, star, Dakota and dingo in the RV. Balto and Jenna rode with Kaltag in his truck, and the convoy followed Kodi as he quickly sped off in his charger with Siku.

Balto had a good feeling about Whitmoore creek. He visited the park frequently as a child, and the surrounding mountains, paired with freshwater creeks and a large lake, provided, in his opinion, their best chance at finally living without fear.

On the other hand, he also had a bad feeling, and that was of Alex and Alexis. For some reason he thought they'd have a better plan than to split off on their own like that. At the very least, he thought they would take Ryan along, but Alex hit him when he tried to speak, and left him behind like trash. What could a father and daughter stand against a zombie horde, that the entire camp was nearly overrun by three of the living?

Then, there was Liz. He didn't know who she was, but when Ryan mentioned her, he didn't exactly get the best reaction from Alex. Balto made a mental note to ask Ryan who she was.

**THE WALKING DEAD**

Chapter 6 coming Fall, 2013.


	6. Whitmoore CreekFort Nenana

51 miles outside of Anchorage, 11 miles to Nenana

Alex and alexis

Alex and Alexis were speeding down a rather crowded highway west to Nenana, their destination was the former UNCI base of the same name, Fort Nenana. Alex used to be stationed there for a short time from '97 to '99 before he was promoted, then moved to Fort Crystal. All of this, before Peru… Alex knew the base was dead, thanks to an old friend of his that was stationed here, and contacted him with news that the base was overrun. He isn't confirmed dead, but Alex wouldn't bother to figure out. Either way, Fort Nenana should be safe... Should.

The entire trip thus far has gone without a single word from either Alex or Alexis to each other. Alex was more or less focused on reaching Nenana, and figured her daughter would come out of her rut eventually. Alexis was thinking of camp... Siku, Kodi, Dingo, Dakota, her friends. She silently gripped onto, and held the knife Siku gave her.

Eventually, Alex himself had enough of the silence, and tried the radio. He knew it wouldn't work, but maybe fidgeting with the radio for the remaining 10 miles of the trip would relieve some of the awkwardness.

Alexis ignored him as he quickly messed around with the radio buttons, not exactly knowing how to work the damn thing, but somehow managed to find something... And it wasn't static.

*[static] back... Nenana... [static]*

"What the hell? Goddamn this piece of shit radio." Alex snarled.

Alexis seemed to completely forget her anger, and tried, along with her father, to tinker with the radio, hoping to get a better message. Alexis figured it out and tuned it to a station a few kilohertz below the channel Alex was trying, and to both of their surprises, the voice of a teenager, or even younger, was heard over the static.

*[static] this... ... Automated message... Base overrun... Shelter... Fort crystal... Away... Go back... Nenana not safe...*

"Sounds like some kid got control of Fort Nenana's radio tower."

"He sounds young!" Alexis said.

"He does... Unless Fort Nenana was hosting a field trip, I can't think of how he got there."

"Well, what did you expect, it's a huge castle-like fortress" Alexis said.

Alex thought about it for a while, but couldn't put his finger on it. The voice of this kid sounded... Familiar.

As they approached the base, 5 miles from, the message was clear as day, but it didn't do much to end Alex's confusion.

*[Pause] This is an automated message, Nenana base overrun. Those seeking shelter would have better luck at Fort crystal. Go Away, Go back to where you came from. Nenana is not safe."

After a while Alexis had enough of the repeated message, and turned the radio off. Alex didn't change his expression.

"Why are we still going there if it's not safe?" Alexis asked.

"It doesn't matter what this kid says. I have my reasons for returning there."

"And what is that?"

"For me to know."

Alexis turned to anger quicker than Alex had ever seen. Her eyes became red, her fur stood on end, and even though he knew she didn't have retractable claws, he could have sworn they grew longer just now.

"In sick of your shit dad! Always keeping secrets! What happened to mom? You kept that a secret!"

Alex didn't move or acknowledge his daughters words, and focused on the road.

Alexis froze up for a second, most likely holding herself from hitting her father to try and slap an answer out of him. She gave up on that and quickly reached for the emergency brake. With a swift motion she pulled it tight and the car skid to a stop. Luckily they were only going about 30 MPH, as the road was congested.

The car came to a skidding stop at a slight angle, and all Alex did was hit the steering wheel once, sigh, and lean back in his seat.

"Fine, you're right... I'm going back to get my rifle."

Any show of anger Alexis had before was nothing to now. Her words came out as a scream louder than any before it.

"THAT'S IT? YOUR RIFLE? you gave up our opportunity to live good with that group because of your stupid rifle!?"

"Alexis..."

"No dad. It's just irresponsible. Not only for me, but what about your safety?"

"We will be safe."

"Oh yeah? How. What's your plan? Please talk to me for once... I'm not a little girl anymore."

Alex thought for a while, why did it bother him so much to tell her his real reason for returning to Nenana? And why does she have to be right all the goddamn time... It was irresponsible of him to return, but as long as Alexis is safe, it didn't matter. Alex sighed and released the emergency brake, turned the car on, and continued down the path without a word to Alexis. She hunched down and sat back in her seat, defeated. Whatever her father was keeping secret, he obviously knew it wouldn't harm her, and she trusted him to keep her safe, regardless.

Alex wasn't the most caring father, and anyone including her that spends more than a few minutes with him knows that he does not care about anyone... Anyone but Elizabeth and Alexis. One thing she trusted and never doubted, was his ability to keep her safe.

12 miles outside of Whitmoore Creek.

The sun was high in the sky, and all of their vehicles were fueled up and ready to go. Kodi knew it would be smooth sailing all the way north.

Siku had plugged in her iPod to the cars stereo and the couple enjoyed a few songs from their generation, along with last generation. Among others, Elton John, Fleetwood Mac and a few foreigner songs played to entertain the two as they shyly sung along.

"Man, you've got the weirdest collection ever." Kodi joked as a song stopped playing.

"What can I say? I grew up with most of these- oh! Here's one I know you love."

Kodi shook his head with a smile as Siku put on his old favorite.

"Imagine dragons - Radioactive" started playing, and both of them sung along word for word without a hint of embarrassment. It could technically be called 'their' song, since Kodi was more or less obsessed with it when he met Siku.

"-this is it, the apocalypse." Kodi repeated a part of the song.

His smile died a bit, and he stopped singing as Siku continued, unchanged. This _was_ the apocalypse, wasn't it? You wouldn't know it if you saw how happy he and Siku were. He was the love of her life, and she was the love of his. They were driving down an open road in a very expensive car, with not a single care in the world. How odd, the happiest moments of their lives were spent in a time where millions of others lost theirs.

Within just an hour, Kodi gave Kaltag the lead as his father was leading them into a back trail. So far not a single walker could be seen, so that was at least, a good sign.

The convoy was lead through trails covered with the multicolor orange-yellow leaves of Autumn. Quickly speeding through, even though it was a dirt trail, and then eventually, water.

The trail ended where a line of tall grass turned into a rocky coastline. It gently sloped down to meet the water of the lake.

The convoy slowed down and each vehicle parked separately, overlooking the vast lake before them. It stretched about a mile past their view, and was met by a sheer cliffs side that rose another thousand feet or so. The actual creek, for which the park got its name from, was led to the lake from the mountains to the north, and emptied into it by a waterfall that fell from the cliff. Beautiful scenery, but more importantly, safety.

Balto jumped out of Kaltags truck as Kodi and Siku walked up to him now.

Balto put his hands on his waist and smiled as he surveyed the land before him. It was forever unchanged, the same lake, the same waterfall, the same cliff, that he's known since he was a child.

"Ah, I loved this place when I was young. Wish I could have brought you here when you were younger... I wonder why we never came before." Balto asked, seemingly to his wife, as she shook her head with a smile.

"This place is amazing! We'd be safe here forever!" Siku said.

"I don't know about that..." Kaltag budded in.

The others were more or less agreeing with Siku, so Kaltags remark earned him the spotlight.

"What? I mean look at this place! The lake is clean, so we have unlimited water. There are woods for hunting, hell, we could cultivate the land and grow crops!" Balto said.

"Look." Kaltag didn't ignore Balto's statement, but he had already prepared what he wanted to say.

He pointed at an old house at the edge of the lake, right under the waterfall.

"So it's an old house? If need be we could take it over and use it as shelter during the winter."

"If you say so" Kaltag allowed. "But if the inhabitants of that home come back, we could be in trouble."

"Or maybe they won't mind." Balto argued

"Look at this place, who wouldn't want to defend this from the livings as much as the dead?"

"We could work together..." Balto said

"Guys, were not even sure anyone lives there..." Siku budded in.

"She has a point. Place looks abandoned." Kodi budded in, and placed a hand on Siku's shoulder. She smiled up to him.

"We settle down for now. Me and Kodi will go scout it out tonight." Balto said.

Kaltag nodded, and then walked to his truck to get something, Jenna followed.

Nikki parked the RV so that the awning would be proper in the shade, and was overlooking the vast lake ahead of them. He stepped out now, as a flip of a switch began to extend the awning to its full potential, and was followed by the rest of who rode inside. Saba, dingo, Dakota and Star, along with Nikki were looking at the lake, and all thought the same thing.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for a swim!" Dingo announced.

He quickly pulled his shirt off and ran to the lakeside. Saba and Dakota quickly followed, and soon after did the rather portly Nikki. Only Star stayed behind to help Jenna unpack some things.

"You sure you don't want to join them?" Jenna said as Star picked up a tent bag.

"N..no. Ms. Jenna I have a secret..." Star got a bit closer to Jenna, who just smiled at his innocence. "I can't swim!" He whispered.

"Aw, that's it? I'll teach you sometime." Jenna said.

"You really would? Nobody ever cared enough before to teach me"

"Well, that's just too bad." Jenna said.

Star smiled at her, then turned and got back to helping unpack the tents.

Siku watched as the four ran towards the lake for a swim, jumping in one by one, yet she still kept a keen eye out for any sign of trouble. She soon climbed to the top of the RV, and started to survey the lakeshore all around it using the sniper scope. Everything was clear for now.

Kodi climbed up soon, and stopped half way, with only his head popping up to where Siku could see, and attempted to hide from her:

"What is it?" Siku asked.

Kodi gave up and climbed the full way to the top, and sat down next to her.

"Who said you had to keep watch?" Kodi asked

"Well, no-one, exactly. I just sort of... Took my normal spot."

"That sure is responsible of you." Kodi said.

Siku nodded and watched the four swimming with her scope. Dingo and Saba were having fun watching as Nikki was trying to race Dakota. He failed miserably...

"Why don't you go down and have fun with them? Be a kid for once?" Kodi suggested.

"I appreciate the idea, but there is no time to be a kid. We've got bigger things on our head than having fun."

"Yes, but what's the point of... You know, taking this time and effort to survive if you can't have fun?"

"What are you asking, Kodi?"

Siku shot him a mean look, as if he was trying to ask her to cut her own arm off.

"In saying, you don't have to be the sentry... I'll watch for a bit. I want you to go have fun." Kodi said.

Siku looked down at the others, and then to those who were not swimming. Balto and Kaltag were trying to set up a table, Jenna and Star were busy unpacking tents, and here she was, sitting atop the RV. Everyone either had their jobs, or was out having fun.

"I did have fun... Alexis, she was a good friend, and I've only known her for a few days."

"And now she's gone."

"Yeah... I guess I'll go for a swim... Care to join me?"

Kodi shook his head with a smile.

"Naah. I'd rather watch you swim."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, that you're apparently a good swimmer." Kodi saved himself from saying bad things.

"I don't suppose t has to do with my new bathing suit?"

"Okay that's a plus."

Siku playfully slapped Kodi, before kissing him again, then she climbed down the ladder, looking back up at him. Kodi smiled as she stripped her clothes off and quickly jumped into the water. Saba met her on shore and seemed to offer to race her.

Kodi almost jumped and fell off the RV when Balto climbed up.

"Go ahead Kodi, I'll keep watch." Balto said.

"Thanks dad."

Balto was still standing on the ladder, so Kodi jumped off the side, landing in a plume of dust before walking off.

"Say Kodi?" Balto yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Be a kid a while longer. You've got all the time in the world."

"I know!" Kodi smiled back, then ran off to the lake, throwing his shirt off at shore and finally, joining Siku and the others in having fun.

* * *

**Taking a break from this story to focus on my others, sorry if you wanted more of this quicker, but I don't have any back-log for this story anymore and don't feel like writing anymore.**


	7. Nenana Base

Pre-roll

Whitmoore creek was a fortress. It had sheer, steep cliff sides on the north end, and dense, manageable forest everywhere else. If need be, they could reside here for months.

But I wasn't as Balto had expected. No place is safe from the dead. Whitmoore creek was no exemption.

A mass of 50 to 70 walkers just outside of the trees, turn their heads in response to the sounds of engines, laughter and splashes in the lake. A few turn and slowly make their way towards the source of the sound. Soon, the entire mob follows. Drawn to Whitmoore Lake like a mindless zombie. (Hah)

**Cue intro music.**

* * *

Alex and Alexis

Nenana

"Ah, here we are." Alex finally said.

Alexis sat up in her seat and looked around a bit. The fort was more than just destroyed; it was torn apart, split up, eaten, digested and thrown back up. Alexis was only a few years old when Alex was stationed here. They lived in the nearby town of Nenana, the town for which the base got it's name, but Alex frequently brought Alexis to the base to visit. What she used to regard as a castle, a fortress that no army in the world could overthrow, was now a wasteland of twisted metal, blood, rot, and more dead than alive.

Alex slowed to the stop as they reached the security checkpoint. There was a lone walker standing there, almost as if he was working, but no doubt because he was trapped in the security booth. Alex pulled up next to it and rolled his window down.

"Hey Frankie! It's been a while. Say, how's that back of yours?" Alex joked.  
"Dad that's not funny."

Alex's smile faded and he quickly rolled his window up and sped off.

"I thought it was funny." Alex muttered.

The scene before the two looked like one from a horror movie. Not only were any type of civilization, buildings, fences, cars anything that would mark human intervention, destroyed. There were also the smells of death and decay. Fires roared constantly from one building to the side, and as soon as Alexis took notice, Alex did aswell.

"Yep, that's what's left of the munitions armory."

Alexis nodded but continued to stare at everything with big curious eyes. This was unreal… It felt unreal.

"And right up here is my wing. Boy have I got stories of what used to happen here…"

"Like what?" Alexis asked.

"You really want to hear?"

"Of course! Listening to you talk about your day at the UNCI was the best part of my day as a little girl."

"Wow, and here I was thinking I was boring you with those stories…"

Alexis stared at a walker as it tried endlessly to pass through a chain-link fence.

"Well… Oh! There."

Alex pointed at the east lookout tower.

"One time me and Ryan chased this new kid up the tower and took down the ladder. He was trapped up there for days. Nobody knew, let alone cared, that he was up there."

Alexis's face turned to one of disgust, but kept it hidden so her father could finish her story.

"Haha, we came back about a week later though, and let him down. The next day he quit the program."

"Wow dad…"  
"What? It's all in good fun. Besides. If he can't handle that, there's no way he'd make it in the UNCI."  
"So what, it's like an initiation thing?"  
"I guess you can say that."  
"What was your initiation?"

Alex froze quicker than Alexis could perceive. It was like something was unlocked and about to be thrown out and acid would spew out on everyone in a 20-mile radius. He quickly snapped back to reality and rolled his window down, letting the cool air flow in the car.

"Perhaps another time." Alex dryly said.

They soon pulled up to the armory… Or what was left of it, and to Alex's surprise, there was a chopper. How the hell it survived all this time from the dead, let alone looters and the environment was beyond him. It would seem that luck was in their favor as the helicopter also had a full tank of gas, and Alex could easily load more into the copper for backup. He had his chopper, but now was it time to tell his daughter why they were here in the first place?

Alex smiled and placed his hands on his hips as he stood back to admire the class-action military helicopter before them. Alexis smiled too, as it seemed to make her father happy seeing this piece of hardware. An obvious question popped into her mind though. What does this chopper have to do with finding his rifle?

"Dad?"  
"Alexis, look. My rifle isn't the reason we came back here. Fort Crystal…"  
"Fort Crystal? What the hell is back there now?"

Alex opened his mouth to answer, but instead of panicking or freezing, he instantly drew his side-arm and shot right past his daughter.

It landed dead center on a walker, only 5 feet behind Alexis.

"Fucker must have been hiding behind those crates."  
"Whoa dad, thank god you're trained with that thing…"  
"You have no idea."  
"Come on, we need to hustle. Red-zone spans 3 miles from here, and we're in the center of it. This place is going to be crawling with walkers in no time."

Alex ran quickly, pulling Alexis's hand and basically throwing her into the chopper. He threw her the keys.

"Alexis, start it up, I've got to grab some supplies."

Alexis nodded and quickly jumped into the driver's seat of the heli. She turned the key like she would a car, but it didn't start."

"Come on Alexis, you've got to pull on the stick before you turn it on."

"Right."

Alexis did as she was told and pulled the driver's stick down towards the console, where, if they were airborne it would send them falling back first, was actually necessary to unlock the engine from sway-protection. She turned the key quickly, and not much unlike a car, the engine quickly revved up and blades above began to spin very quickly.

Alex's prediction on the other hand, was correct. Soon, walkers from every direction closed on the scene. Alex threw the last crate into the back and jumped in. Alexis quickly switched seats as her father started the Heli into accent. The pair quickly rose from the ground and smiled as the walkers were nowhere near reaching them as they flew above.

This victory was short-lived, unfortunately.

Warning lights, sirens, and a voice boomed in the cabin.

"Oh fuck… OH FUCK!" Alex yelled.  
"What? What?"  
"That." Alex said.

To the right, he pointed, to a missile silo preparing to shoot their helicopter down.

"Warning, Warning, evasive maneuvers recommended, heat sources detected on a collision course. ETA, 22 seconds"

"It's okay, I got this." Alex said.

Or not.

Alex pulled the stick hard, and the helicopter flew nearly straight up, before forcing the stick down again. He pulled to the left, pulled to the right, and tried his best to shake their tail.

No success.

The automatically guided missile struck the tail of their heli, and it began to spin out of control, 568 feet above the ground. Not even outside the base yet, they braced for impact, Alex quickly grabbing hold of Alexis just in time for them to come crashing down.

* * *

**To Wolf Assassin 7477, Noooo I'm not doing what you think I'm doing. Do not worry :).**


End file.
